Quand rêve devient réalité
by Baka-kitsune-sama
Summary: Première fic naruto j'èspère qu'elle plaira à tous ceux qui la liront... Un petit Yaoi étant fan du genre... Mais je vous laisse découvrir la suite, car je trouve pas de résumé bon pour décrire cette fiction...


Quand rêve devient réalité. ( 20/05/05 - 09/02/06 )

Naruto rentrait chez lui après une journée harassante. Comme toutes les dernières d'ailleurs... Kakashi-sensei devait avoir une poussée de sadisme envers l'équipe sept en ce moment car depuis une semaine, il ne les envoyait plus en mission mais les faisait s'entraîner toute la journée. C'aurait pu ne pas être un problème - le blond adorait s'entraîner - si ils ne faisaient pas ça sous un soleil cuisant et qui faisait qu'au bout d'une heure, ils étaient complètement épuisés... Naruto, pendant qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste, se mit à rigoler tout seul rien qu'en repensant à la réaction de Sakura, la kunoichi de l'équipe sept, envers leur maître le lendemain de la première de ces journées maudites. En y repensant, à ce moment-là aussi, il avait explosé de rire en la voyant arriver. La jeune fille était arrivée, fulminant de rage. Toutes les parties de son corps qui étaient découvertes la veille - à savoir ses avants-bras, ses jambes et forcément son visage - étaient rouge écrevisse. Grâce à elle, ils purent commencer leur torture une heure plus tard. Mais ce dont se souvint également Naruto, c'est du visage de son coéquipier et dernier membre de l'équipe sept... Quand il avait vu Sakura débarquer, il avait fait quelque chose que l'on aurait jamais imaginé de lui : Il avait imité le blond et avait éclaté de rire. Lorsque Naruto avait entendu ça, il s'était immédiatement tourné vers le brun et l'avait regardé longuement comme pour fixer cette image dans son esprit... Dieu qu'il était beau quand il avait un sourire accroché à ses lèvres ! Ca lui allait tellement bien !

Le blond s'effondra alors sur son lit. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et se mit à se passer en boucle ce film qui ne durait finalement que quelques secondes... Puis se dit qu'il aimerait bien revoir en vrai ce sourire. Qu'il lui soit destiné. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver... Naruto était sûr que le brun ne partagerait jamais les mêmes sentiments que lui. Bien sur, leurs relations s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis quelques mois, ils ne se hurlaient plus à la figure à longueur de journée, ne se battaient plus ensemble que pendant leurs entraînements... Histoire de penser à autre chose, le renard se releva et se dirigea dans sa salle de bains. Une bonne douche glacée, c'était la meilleure chose pour se changer les idées. Enfin, quand elles ne sont pas trop enfoncées dans le crâne... Sinon, ça pouvait donner quelque chose de désastreux... Avant qu'il ne commence à se faire de nouveaux films, qui cette fois-ci, ne seraient pas que purs et innocents, le blond sortit de la cabine de douche et s'entoura d'une serviette... Puis se regarda dans la glace. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette extrémité-là ! Sérieusement ? Ca faisait maintenant près de trois mois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sasuke. Mais pourquoi ? il s'était passé quoi comme déclic dans sa tête ? Ce n'était pas par désespoir vu qu'il n'était pas totalement rejeté des filles... C'était même devenu le contraire. Avec le temps qui passait, il s'était aperçu qu'elle tournaient de plus en plus autour de lui. Et pas seulement Hinata. La petite Hyuuga, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était sous son charme... Rapidement, le blond avait remarqué que Sakura, par exemple, n'était plus aussi distante... On lui aurait dit ça un an plus tôt, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Mais là... non. Le seul qu'il voulait à présent, c'était le brun. Demo, comment expliquer à un mec de quatorze ans, qui était autrefois votre pire ennemi que maintenant, vous êtes fou de lui ? C'était bien la question du moment... Afin de pouvoir définitivement se calmer, le blond songea à se passer uniquement la tête sous l'eau, mais ne le fit pas. Une flemme indescriptible s'empara de lui et le força à aller s'allonger sur son lit. Il s'endormit d'ailleurs comme ça, avec, en guise de pyjama, une serviette éponge entourant sa taille...

La nuit fut dure pour Naruto, ses rêves étant ponctués de séquences ou il se voyait en train de se déclarer puis de se prendre un râteau magistral de la part du brun, quelque chose à vous faire déprimer pendant des semaines, suivies de douches quelques peu engagées... Pour clore le tout, le blond découvrit que dormir les cheveux mouillés apporte la crève le lendemain matin... Tout le temps qu'il mit à se préparer, il fut pris de crises de reniflements sonores et de mal de tête... Finalement il se décida à sortir de chez lui, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rester... Le seul moteur qui lui permettait de bouger en dehors de son lit, c'était le fait que pendant toute la journée, il pouvait profiter de la vue de Sasuke sans aucun problème... En plus, s'il continuait à faire chaud comme depuis le début, il aurait le plaisir de le voir torse nu à partir du milieu de journée... Naruto se retint de baver et prit la direction de leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel...

Après les désormais traditionnelles deux heures de retard de leur sensei, ils purent commencer les festivités... Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure, le blond se sentit mal... Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre et se mit la tête dans les mains. Sakura vint le voir en lui demandant si tout allait bien - cette pauvre enfant manquait de logique, quelquefois... -. Naruto lui assura que oui. Un peu déçu que le brun ne se soit même pas inquiété de lui, il se releva. Soudain, alors qu'il venait de refaire quelques pas, il ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer pour de bon, cette fois-ci... Foutu rhume !

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, le blond se réjouit d'être au chaud dans un bon lit douillet. Il reconnut que c'était le sien d'ailleurs. Comment il avait fait, il ne savait pas... Mais bon... Le problème existentiel s'envola quand il entendit la voix de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui s'éleva en demandant comment ça se faisait qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Elle demandait ça à qui d'ailleurs ! Lorsque Naruto entendit la voix de l'autre personne apparemment présente, il crut qu'il allait à nouveau défaillir... Son brun - insistez-bien sur le _son _- était là à son chevet ! N'était-ce pas merveilleux ! Si, si, bien sur ! C'était un grand jour même ! Dans un accès de folie, le blond faillit sauter au cou de Sasuke... Mais bon, se dévoiler de cette manière si peu subtile aurait été mauvaise... Et aurait certainement compromis toutes ses - déjà faibles - chances... Donc il s'abstint. Et préféra faire celui qui se réveille après des mois de dur combat contre un mal inconnu. Nouvelle déception. Sakura lui sauta au cou, mais Sasuke ne poussa qu'un simple petit soupir de soulagement... Pourquoi ça se passe jamais comme on veut dans la vie !

Puis, Sakura eut une grande idée, d'après Naruto. Elle alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. De cette manière, elle le laissait seul avec le brun. Seulement, le silence de plomb qui s'installa était encore plus désespérant qu'autre chose pour le blond... Soudain, il entendit Sasuke qui commençait à lui parler. Oh joie ! Oh allégresse ! aurait pu être une bonne expression pour décrire le nouvel état d'esprit du renard. Sasuke venait de lui dire qu'_ils_ s'étaient fait du souci pour lui lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Pas Sakura, pas Kakashi-sensei. Tous les trois. Alors que Naruto se préparait à écouter tout le récit du brun, ce dernier fut coupé par la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui débarqua avec son maudit verre d'eau... Des envies de meurtre naquirent dans l'esprit du blond. D'autant plus que Sasuke s'était arrêté de parler. Un nouveau silence radio s'installa pendant qu'il buvait. D'étranges éclairs traversaient ses yeux quand il regardait Sakura. Cette dernière finit par poser - comble de la colère chez Naruto - sa main sur son front pour voir si sa température baissait. Niet. Elle semblait augmenter d'ailleurs - mais était-ce réellement dû à la maladie ?

Après deux heures à subir la conversation de Sakura sur le fait de sortir de chez soi malade - deux heures, il n'exagérait pas... le blond venait de jeter un regard au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit et, après une soustraction savante de 18h, heure qu'il était avec 16h, heure ou il s'était réveillé, en avait déduit le temps de parole de la jeune fille - il leur demanda si c'était bien normal qu'ils soient encore là tous les deux à s'occuper de lui, s'il ne devait pas retourner chez eux par hasard... La jeune fille déclara que, c'était vrai, il était peut-être temps qu'elle rentre sinon, ses parents allaient finir par se poser des questions... Ouf, soulagement extrême. Les tympans de Naruto allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer... AH ! Moment de dure réalité ! Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait indirectement viré Sasuke de chez lui ! Détresse extrême... Qui s'envola presque aussitôt après. Non, il avait mal entendu... Le blond devait avoir les oreilles bouchées en plus de son nez... Le brun venait de déclarer qu'il acceptait de rester pour veiller sur lui le temps que ça passe... Il s'enfouit dans les draps et ne bougea plus. Naruto savait qu'il n'avait plus un cerveau tellement net depuis un bout de temps - l'avait-il été un jour ? - mais là, ça atteignait des sommets... Seulement, lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke lui demander si il voulait qu'il reste... Il se dit qu'il n'était finalement pas si taré que ça... Le blond, en hochant la tête, montra qu'il n'était pas réfractaire à cette idée, en ajoutant tout de même un modeste " Je ne veux pas te déranger... "...

N'étant pas préparé du tout à la situation de se retrouver seul à seul avec son grand amour, Naruto préférait se réfugier sous ses draps, de peur que son visage reflète des sentiments qui ne devaient absolument pas être montrés... Il ne laissait dépasser que ses yeux aigue-marine. Seulement, à son grand malheur, c'étaient eux qui étaient les plus expressifs chez lui... Lorsque le brun s'approcha à nouveau de lui et que ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent d'une manière inhabituelle, le blond se vit obligé de répondre à la question qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre " qu'est ce qu'il y a, pour que tu me regardes comme ça ? " Vite, une parade, il fallait trouver quelque chose, vite ! " Je... C'est juste que je pensais pas qu'un jour, tu serais à me border alors que je suis malade... " Il n'avait ni menti, ni dit de connerie. Alléluia. Alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Sasuke, Naruto eut l'impression de voir deux minuscules tâches rouges sur les joues du brun. Je suis con, je me fais encore des films débiles... Il mit alors cela sur le compte de la maladie et d'yeux qui ne voyaient plus très net... Il vit soudain Sasuke se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bains... " Baka. T'es mon pote, je vais pas te laisser te débrouiller tout seul alors que t'es capable de t'effondrer la première occasion venue... "

Je me fais des films. Pensée si réaliste qu'elle en devenait déprimante pour le blond...

Puis le brun revint avec un linge humide et commença à le passer sur la tête de Naruto. Dans l'impossibilité de se contenir plus, le blond devint rouge pivoine. Nouvelle surprise de son garde-malade improvisé. Et donc nouvelle parade à inventer. Il trouva la solution dans le fait de prendre le morceau de tissu et de se le passer lui-même sur le front. " Ca va, je peux le faire, ça... " Encore une fois, son corps le trahit, car lorsqu'il commença à s'humidifier la tête, il appuya de trop sur le linge... Ce qui fit qu'il se mit de l'eau partout sur lui... " Laisse-moi faire. " Sasuke prit de force le gant des mains de Naruto. Puis essaya de rattraper les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur le cou et sur la nuque du blond. Autre symptôme gênant : Des frissons qui parcoururent tout son corps rien qu'a l'idée que s'il n'y avait pas eu le linge, c'était la main du brun qui passait sur sa peau... Petit à petit, le blond sombra dans la somnolence... Il était bien, là, dans son lit, avec Sasuke pour s'occuper de lui... La séance de cinéma recommença. Naruto imagina que le brun faisait descendre sa main plus bas que son cou... Sur son torse. Au niveau de son ventre. Et puis plus bas, aussi, tout en l'embrassant au fur et à mesure, ses baisers suivant le tracé que prenait sa main... Il sentit une drôle de sensation dans le bas-ventre faire alors son apparition... Le blond se demanda s'il n'était pas plus sage d'aller se réfugier dans les toilettes ou dans la salle de bains le temps que ses pulsions hormonales se calment... Sasuke le tira de ses songes en lui demandant ou il était... Ou son esprit était. Naruto pensa que la réponse " complètement sous ta soumission et prêt à te laisser faire ce que tu veux de moi " n'était pas vraiment appropriée... " Je pensais à... quelque chose " " Je m'en doute... Mais à quoi exactement ? " Pourquoi il était si curieux, franchement ? Jamais le brun n'avait eu la langue si déliée que maintenant, d'après les souvenirs, même les plus lointains, du blondinet... Et si c'était l'occasion de lui dévoiler tout ? Le grand risque ? Finir à l'hôpital avec fractures multiples... Bof, ça changerait pas de certains retours de mission... " Pour tout te dire, je pensais à quelqu'un en particulier... " " Ah bon ? Et qui ? " Situation anormale. Comment ça se faisait qu'il ne réagissait pas plus que ça ? Lui qui semblait si distant habituellement sur le sujet... " Sur la personne pour qui j'éprouve des sentiments... "...

Un grand silence de mort suivit cette déclaration...

" Te connaissant un peu, j'imagine que c'est Sakura... Ou peut-être Hinata... " Naruto se surprit à déceler comme une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Sasuke... Utopie, quand tu nous tiens... " Iie, ce ne sont pas elles... Elles sont mignonnes, mais elles ne m'intéressent pas... " Grand regard interloqué du brun. Depuis quand les sentiments du blond pour la jeune fille au cheveux roses avaient-ils changés ? " Alors c'est qui que tu as en vue ? Je peux trouver facilement ? " " Ca m'étonnerait que tu réussisses du premier coup... Et même... Je me demande si c'est possible que tu trouves... " " Elle est du village au moins, cette personne ? " " Hai, quand même... ". Alors qu'il cherchait toutes les possibilités, Sasuke leva la tête au plafond, légèrement inclinée sur le côté... Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon comme ça ! Ses envies le reprirent subitement... Mais il se calma lorsque le brun se retourna vers lui... Manquerait plus qu'il se fasse griller de cette manière ! " Ino ? " " Iie, je suis pas désespéré, quand même ! " " Temari ? Tenten ? " " Iie. "…

Après avoir nommé un certain nombre de filles, Sasuke déclara forfait. " Na, je ne vois pas... Je t'ai dit les noms de toutes les filles que je connaissais mais... " " Réfléchis un peu, Sasuke... " Le brun ne mit que très peu de temps à faire la connexion... Naruto attendait de voir la tête qu'il faisait. Suivant l'expression que le garçon allait avoir, le blond saurait s'il pouvait continuer, ou directement devenir une vulgaire carpe... Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage du garçon, même s'il reflétait le côté non-négatif de sa pensée, inquiéta quand même Naruto... " Et il le sait ? " " Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! " " Faut lui demander, tu crois pas ? "

C'était quoi ce plan ! Et pourquoi Sasuke était devenu si doux avec lui d'un coup ? Et pourquoi était-il si proche de lui ?

" Faut lui demander, on sait jamais... Si ça se trouve, cette personne n'attend que ça dans son coin... " Le brun se rapprocha encore de lui " Tu crois ? " " J'en suis persuadé, Naruto... Naru-chan... " " Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? " Leurs visages étaient de plus en plus proches... Alors, les films qu'il se faisait... Ils allaient pouvoir devenir réels ? " Je sais pas, une envie soudaine... " Le blond sentit le souffle du brun se mêler au sien. Et réciproquement... Étant de plus en plus décontenancé, Naruto laissa la fin à Sasuke. Le brun colla ses lèvres sur celles du blondinet et le fit basculer sur son lit, de manière à être complètement allongé sur lui. Le renard ne dit rien, bien au contraire... Il s'abandonna totalement à celui dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Il laissa les mains du brun circuler à leur guise sur son corps. Sasuke cessa d'embrasser sur la bouche le blond et glissa dans son cou. Au passage, il lui laissa un suçon apparent... Après être passé par son torse, ou il s'attarda légèrement, il remonta et s'arrêta pour un petit moment. Sans pour autant cesser de regarder le garçon. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé ces yeux bleus. Le blond, de son côté, était sur un petit nuage. Tout se passait comme dans ses _fichus_ rêves...

Baka-kitsune-sama : Coupez ! La scène est finie !

Sasuke : Pas trop tôt...

Baka-kitsune-sama : Bah quoi !

Naruto : Tu l'as fait exprès...

Baka-kitsune-sama : Bon, allez-y, vous pouvez vous retaper sur la tête, ça me gène plus...

_Et c'est qu'ils me prennent au mot en plus... Je fatigue d'un coup... _Bon, que ça vous empêche pas de me mettre des reviews, j'veux savoir si j'suis pas si nulle que ça... . Et si j'en fais d'autres dans le genre...


End file.
